Es una promesa
by dezconocida
Summary: [Continuado y Finalizado]Las palabras se armaron en la cabeza del más pequeño, anillo de compromiso y Kageyama lanzándoselo. Aunque lo adivino un poco después ―Ya te di el anillo, se supone que me debes que decir que no ― Volvió sus ojos al peli-naranja―. O que sí
1. Promesa

¡Hola de nuevo!, vengo para traerles mi tercer trabajo del fandom y como los anteriores es KageHina.

Esta idea ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo y por fin la plasmé. La inspiración final me vino de la imagen que es la portada.

Sin más por decir espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y bienvenidas las críticas constructivas

 _ **Haikyuu!**_ _No me pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate-sempai_

* * *

 _ **Sinopsis**_

 _Las palabras se armaron en la cabeza del más pequeño anillo de compromiso, y Kageyama lanzándoselo. Aunque lo adivino un poco después_

― _Ya te di el anillo, se supone que me debes que decir que no ― Volvió sus ojos al peli-naranja―. O que sí_

* * *

 _ **Es una promesa**_

Estaban jugando sin cesar en la cancha que una vez fue ocupada por ellos, aunque no fuera hace mucho tiempo, sudando como se hace en un partido serio tal cual, _siempre_ es de esta manera en la mente del dúo dinámico de Karasuno.

― ¡Una vez más!―grito el pequeño peli-naranja hacia el equipo contrario, en el cual estaba un Tsukishima a punto de sacar, bastante irritado debido a que Hinata no paraba de gritar

El balón fue recibido por Daichi del lado contrario de la red, su recepción sólida había hecho posible conectar ese punto. Hinata pudo observar esa recepción acertada, desde que despego con fuerza de la mano de Tsukishima hasta el punto donde fue recibido; el saque debió quedar seguramente en el piso, pero sin duda su sempai había mejorado aún más de lo que imaginaba.

El balón se dirigió hacia Kageyama que jugaba en el equipo conformado por Hinata, Daichi, Tanaka y Ennoshita.

De nuevo la pelota se elevó y fue Tanaka quien la remato, sin embargo Nishinoya había sido lo suficientemente rápido para rescatarla con una mano, consiguiendo que se elevase de nuevo, la nueva oportunidad de punto del equipo contrario fue hecho por Suga quien armo la jugada para Yamaguchi, quien saltó y anoto un punto cerca de la esquina de la cancha.

― ¡Bien! ― Pronuncio el equipo conformado por Asahi, Suga, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Nishinoya

De nuevo el saque fue dado por Tsukishima, que por poco y no es recibido pero Hinata pudo adelantarse lo suficiente para recibirlo, otra vez la pelota fue alcanzada casi hasta Kageyama, la levanto en dirección a Hinata que estuvo ahí en el tiempo justo para saltar; el otro lado de la cancha se despejo la mente del peli-naranja

Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, que cambio de lugar rápidamente con el setter peli-plateado, se levantaron para bloquear aquel poderoso remate, la pelota golpeó contra el bloqueo pero solo pudo ser retardado unos segundos para que cayera del lado contrario

Así pasaron los siguientes puntos en los cuales Nishinoya no paraba de recibir remates y saques casi hasta el final del gimnasio, Kageyama levantando y armando rápidamente planes de ataque, Suga realizando el contraataque, Yamaguchi haciendo saques realmente tenebrosos, Ennoshita apoyando con una fuerte capacidad de comunicación para cuando tenía que combinar con alguno de sus compañeros y Asahi rompiendo bloqueos aun con más potencia que cuando estaban en preparatoria.

Al final el equipo donde Kageyama y Hinata estaban gano un partido que termino 48-50. Hace bastante tiempo que no estaban todos juntos en la misma duela, si hasta Narita también había llegado a mitad del partido integrándose a uno de los equipos. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando cayeron totalmente rendidos

― ¿Kiyoko- san y Yachi-san? ―pregunto Nishinoya una vez recuperado su propia respiración

―Ellas llegarán directamente a casa del entrenador, dijeron que tuvieron problemas de transporte en la mañana ―comentó Suga

Este día habían planeado reunirse, hace mucho que no lo lograban, ya fuera por la escuela o el trabajo de todos, pero en las vacaciones de navidad quedaron en que antes de entrar a la escuela en primavera lo harían. Así que ahí estaban preparándose para irse a casa del entrenador y celebrar después de jugar en el gimnasio de Karasuno que les había sido permitido usar hasta el final del día―Gracias al entrenador y Takeda-sensei ― . Y a cambio de que el equipo entero le mostrara un poco de sus experiencias a la nueva generación del club.

― ¿Nos vamos? ―hablo Daichi cuando vio que Kageyama y Hinata se rezagaban más que los otros

― Daichi-san ¿creen que podamos quedarnos un poco más? ―preguntó el pelinegro

― Supongo que quieren seguir recordando un poco más ¿eh?―sonrío. Suga en ese momento palmeo un hombro al ex-capitán ―. Supongo que no habrá problema el gimnasio nos fue prestado hasta las ocho de la noche― A lo dicho el dúo se inclinó para dar las gracias a sus sempai. Daichi y Suga fueron los últimos en salir del gimnasio encargándoles encarecidamente que cerraran con llave para entregarla al entrenador en su casa antes de las nueve, todos los demás se despidieron con un _'nos vemos luego'._

Excepto Tsukishima que dijo, _'¿Así que piensas quedarte a solas con Hinata en el gimnasio para recordar viejos tiempos?, recuerda dejar entero al enano, Rey'_ _._ Hinata solo bufó, Kageyama le chasqueo la lengua al rubio

Ahora ahí estaba un pelinegro que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más. Este ahora tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo, sus ojos como la mayoría de él parecían ser los mismos,y Hinata que al igual tenía casi la misma apariencia que cuando iban en preparatoria ,después de todo solo habían pasado un par de años desde que dejaron Karasuno.

― Recuerda bajar tu cadera apropiadamente esta vez Hinata

― Lo sé, ¿pero por qué cambiaste de balón?

― Te dije que le faltaba aire― el peli-naranja asintió no muy convencido; _pero si estaba perfectamente_ _cuando jugaron en el partido_ ―no te quejes, aquí voy ― Kageyama golpeó con fuerza el balón, con la suficiente para que Hinata no pudiera recibirla y tuviera que cubrirse o incluso esquivarla para luego tener que recogerla, _ese era plan._ Él no contaba con que fuera demasiado tarde y le pegara de lleno en la frente

― ¡Ah! ― Kageyama se acercó al peli-naranja que se sostenía la parte adolorida― ¿acaso eres idiota?― El pelinegro se enojó ante la pregunta del pequeño y presiono su cabeza en respuesta ― Lo siento, ¡eso duele Bakayama!

Lo soltó

Se suponía que esto tendría que haber sido diferente, suspiró, al final sabía que esto no iba a salir bien de ninguna manera, lo sabía desde hace meses. Pero al menos se había atrevido a hacerlo y eso debía contar.

Hinata que recién se hacía consiente de su alrededor sintió un líquido brotar de su frente era… _sangre_. Observó el balón con el que fue golpeado, tenía pegado algo extraño, lo sostuvo ¿eso era un anillo?

― ¿A quién se le ocurre pegar algo como esto? ―bufo el pequeño, el anillo estaba eficientemente pegado con cinta transparente― ¿es algún tipo de nueva broma?― sostuvo su mentón preguntándoselo

Kageyama no sabía si lo mejor era mentirle y decirle que ni el mismo sabía de donde había salido el objeto, pero ya estaba ahí e incluso le había pegado al pequeño, no iba a retroceder ahora

― ¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Quién pegaría un anillo de compromiso en un balón de Voleibol!

―No llegó ahí solo, tonto Kageyama

― ¡Lo pegue yo por supuesto!

Las palabras se armaron en la cabeza del más pequeño _anillo de compromiso_ , y _Kageyama lanzándoselo_. Aunque lo adivino un poco después

― ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta? ―preguntó Kageyama intentando no verlo a los ojos desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cancha

― Yo… ¿respuesta?

―Ya te di el anillo, se supone que me debes que decir que no ― Volvió sus ojos al peli-naranja―. O que sí ―La tensión del más alto podía igualarse a cuando el equipo completo ha estado en un deuce, la misma expectación y ansiedad

Fue entonces cuando el otro lo comprendió

― No sé, c-creo q-que sí ― Hinata respondió totalmente sonrojado desviando la vista

― Decídete idiota ¿Sí o no? ―gritó el más alto sosteniendo las mejillas del más pequeño dejándolas más rojas que antes

― ¡Si! ― contestó de nuevo Hinata, tenía los ojos de nuevo en Kageyama― Voy a estar en cualquier escenario contigo ¿recuerdas?― Ese fue el momento para cubrirse de carmín al igual que el bloqueador.

Hinata cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, un golpe, una maldición por lo bajo o incluso el arrepentimiento de la propuesta del más alto, sin embargo cuando el más alto pensó que lo mejor sería besarlo se detuvo a centímetros, si lo hacía definitivamente no dejaría de recordar esto como lo más vergonzoso por lo que ha tenido que pasar, Shouyou abrió un ojo para comprobar lo que estaba pasando, y se encontró con el flequillo del más alto y sus ojos desviándose de nuevo a otro lugar, Hinata acortó la distancia entre ellos plantando un beso

Sus labios se deslizaron amoldándose, sin saber si de manera perfecta o imperfecta, Kageyama le atrajo de la cintura, Hinata posó sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro, solo unos segundos

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?―preguntó el setter, si lo único que faltaba para ponerle la cereza al pastel es que alguien les hubiera visto en un momento tan intimo

― ¡No hagas preguntas tontas Kageyama!, los sempai deben preguntarse dónde estamos, vamos

Ninguno tenía la intención de decir algo más, no por ahora, Hinata se puso el anillo, era algo extraño traer algo en el dedo, nunca había usado pulseras ni nada _parecido si juegas con ellas pueden lastimarte_

― ¿Eh? ¿Se supone que debo darte uno también? ―dijo alzando la mano a lo que el otro solo se encogió de hombros, el en realidad no sabía cómo tenía que ser una pareja, ni siquiera si pidió comprometerse de la manera correcta. Pero tenía a Hinata y las cosas no tenían por qué salir perfectas.

El que rebasaba el metro-ochenta se relajó por primera vez en toda la noche sí, no tenía que ser perfecto, después de todo ellos seguirían estando juntos en cualquier escenario _, era una promesa_

― ¿Nos vamos Kageyama? , qué haces sin moverte de ahí, es tarde ―gritó Hinata en la salida de club cuando hubo guardado en su lugar los balones que utilizaron ― ¿Por qué me preocupo?, tengo ventaja en llegar primero a casa de Ukai-san―sonrió

― ¡No te atrevas Hinata, maldito!

― ¡Alcánzame primero Bakayama!

El pelinegro cerró la puerta y metió las llaves a su bolsillo, comenzando una carrera a casa del entrenador, casi terminando con la vergüenza de momentos atrás.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado o sacado alguna sonrisa.

¿Se imaginan la vida de ellos casados?, he estado molestando ciertas personas con esta pregunta y me dicen que no los ven como una pareja casada.

A mí me parece que serían una pareja bastante práctica, sin muchos momentos demasiado románticos y siempre yendo hacia adelante, siento que si llegarían a tener una estabilidad y que sería divertido ver cómo evoluciona esa relación.

Una nota más antes de irnos, en cuanto algo que se mencionó allá arriba un _**deuce**_ sucede en un partido de voleibol/volleyball cuando el equipo ha llegado a un empate 24-24 (porque los set o tiempos en este deporte son de 25 puntos), se agregan 2 puntos extras, es decir si el equipo queda 24-24, el primero que llegue a veintiséis gana y si ambos equipos llegan a 26, el marcador sube a 28 **, el fin de esto es que el equipo que gane, lo haga con una diferencia de dos puntos**

Nos leemos en la próxima esperando no haber hecho unas grandes notas finales

¡Suerte!

 **Dez :)**


	2. Tres años después

¡Hola!, tenía pensado dejar la historia en el primer capítulo pero las ideas fueron avanzando y surgió este nuevo además de otro, así que serán tres capítulos en total.

Sin más por decir espero que lo disfruten e igualmente se agradece cualquier crítica constructiva, estas me ayudan a mejorar y traerles mejores historias.

 **Haikyuu!** No me pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate-sempai

* * *

 _Tres años después_

Kageyama terminaba de entrar a su hogar, desde la entrada podías percibir el olor de Hot cakes recién hechos

― Estoy de vuelta ―habló con voz seca

― ¡Bienvenido! ―le contesto una voz proveniente de lo que se supone sería la cocina―. Hice algo de cenar

El pelinegro se quitó los zapatos para entrar, traía ropa deportiva color negro debido a que estuvo practicando hace apenas una hora

― ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?

―Bien supongo, Mabuchi-san dice tenemos que empezar a compensar la defensa que habíamos confiado en ti ―suspiró acusadoramente

― ¡No fue mi culpa lastimarme!

―Di lo que quieras, no quita el hecho de que el primer partido fuera del país estarás en las gradas― El más alto chasqueó la lengua recordando el día del incidente.

Hace más o menos tres días tomó lugar un partido de práctica con otro equipo fuerte de la prefectura en el cual estuvo una parte de lo que fue Nekoma en sus tiempos de primer año. Kenma. Kuroo, Yaku e Inuoka estaban ahí.

El partido parecía estar bien hasta que el pequeño fue a buscar un balón que reboto del lado de su cancha, en ese momento donde estaba al lado del libero fue cuando ambos corrieron por la pelota, Hinata tenía una increíble velocidad por lo que se adelantó dos pasos más. Salto hacia las gradas enviando de regreso el balón, _fue increíble_ , lo que nadie contó fue que el peli-naranja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hasta el piso.

Había sido muy desafortunado, Hinata había ganado un esguince de segundo grado en la pierna derecha además de raspones en la espalda y brazos por haber caído encima de las sillas que las conformaban

―Ya está listo puedes ir sirviéndote, voy a tomar un baño ―comentó el más bajo llamando la atención del otro

― ¿Seguro que estás bien solo?

― ¡Claro que sí!―dijo encaminándose al cuarto de baño

El ahora rematador del equipo que representaba Japón empezó a preparar las cosas necesarias para el baño, debía tener cuidado con la pierna donde se había lastimado porque si no sanaría más lento de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y ese partido que estaría fuera por su lesión podría convertirse en dos o incluso tres, _no podía permitirse eso_

Con cuidado cubrió con una bolsa de plástico la pierna afectada, ya no le dolía como antes pero aun podía sentirla hinchada y a veces algo pesada, tener la pierna lesionada era todo un fastidio; no podía jugar voleibol, tenía que ponerse hielo con un trapo sobre la pierna tres veces al día y no podía tener competencias con Kageyama porque él decía: _"No seas idiota ¿quieres permanecer más tiempo fuera?"_ y en parte _solo en parte_ tenía razón, era por eso que esperaba pronto poder quitarse la férula que traía

Fuera del cuarto de baño Kageyama empezaba a poner los cubiertos en la mesa para comenzar a cenar, se le hacía difícil encontrarlos. Hinata había cambiado muchas cosas del lugar habitual

― ¡Ah!

 _"¿Ese había sido Hinata?"_

El que sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, corrió hacia el baño encontrándolo en el piso sobándose la pierna que no tenía lastimada

― ¿Qué haces?, ¡te dije que podía ayudarte idiota!

―Y yo te dije que no lo necesitaba ―se quejó el más bajo

Kageyama lo ayudo a incorporarse después de lanzarle improperios y lo sentó con cuidado en un banco que tenían en el baño

―Voy a ayudarte así que no te quejes― Hinata quiso sacarlo a patadas pero no pudo, sería más fácil de esta forma, pero no le iba a dar el beneficio a Kageyama de ver que lo había aceptado―quitare las banditas de la espalda, si te lastimo aprieta mis hombros

El más alto quitó las banditas desde la parte contraria de la espalda como si estuviera abrazándolo, para que el peli-naranja tuviera que apretar si le lastimaba, al final terminó ayudándolo a terminarse de bañar y enjabonar correctamente sus heridas.

―Gracias ―susurró algo molesto aún

― Por nada, vístete tengo que ayudarte a curar la espalda ―asintió. Después de todo él le ayudaba normalmente con eso, segundos después Hinata le daba la espalda al pelinegro en la cama del cuarto de ambos, Kageyama inició aplicando un poco de crema en los hematomas de la parte superior de la espalda

― Ya siento que está bien Tobio, puedes empezar a poner las bandas ―el otro se sorprendió, no sabía que había tardado tanto en su espalda, puso las bandas para evitar la infección y se bajó de la cama

Después de eso comieron en silencio debido a que Hinata divagaba en sus propios pensamientos. El setter no se preocupó por la ausencia de dialogó del rematador, le solía pasar de vez en cuando, sabía por experiencia que llevaba de estar juntos que estaba bien si no decía nada. Posiblemente estaba algo enojado por las molestias que conllevaba tener una lesión, el mismo sabía lo tediosa y desesperante que puede ser, así que prefiere no molestarlo.

O eso creía hasta que se acabó la cena y le hubiera dicho algo sino fuera porque sus sempai llegaron en ese momento

― Buenas noches Kageyama ―esa era la voz de Suga junto con la de Nishinoya quienes al parecer habían traído un poco de ramen de una tienda cercana al vecindario

Los cuatro se sentaron en la pequeña sala que tenía el apartamento

― ¿Cómo estás Hinata?― Suga saludó

―No tan bien como quisiera Suga-san

―No te preocupes, las lesiones son algo molestas pero no son el fin del mundo, verás que pronto sanaras y entraras a la segunda ronda del campeonato―contestó positivamente el peli-plateado

―Ojala ―suspiró el pequeño― Por cierto Daichi-san, y tú están aplicando las pruebas para entrar a la selección esta temporada ¿Cierto?

―Sí, aunque no solo nosotros hace tres días me con encontré con Tsukishima y me planteó la posibilidad de aplicar también

― Eso es bueno ¿No, Tobio?

Suga-san esbozó una sonrisa, porque le era algo extraño presenciar que no se llamaran por sus apellidos

―Vaya que son toda una pareja ―sonrió el líbero tirando sus brazos hacia atrás de su cabeza―Tsukishima apostó que no duraban ni un año de casados

A lo dicho el par se miró pero no agregó nada más excepto que sus usuales _palabras amistosas_ al rubio. El resto de la noche pasó entre los cuatro comiendo lo que los invitados habían traído; Los despidieron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, después de argumentar que no querían quedarse a dormir para no molestar a los _recién casados_

―Llevamos ya un año y medio Suga-san, no estamos recién casados ―respondió el setter

―Sí pero aún es poco tiempo ―contestó educadamente el mayor de todos

―No queremos molestarlos en su intimidad ―sonrió traviesamente el líbero

―Pero Kageyama y yo no lo hacemos tan seguido―intentó persuadir al par que estaba poniéndose los zapatos en la entrada, eso sin duda había sido demasiada información

Nishinoya no pudo evitar la risa desde el fondo de su garganta, era por eso que Hinata le agradaba tanto, decía las cosas tal cual pasaban en su mente. Sugawara solo intentó hacer como que no escucho nada.

―Está bien chicos, no planeábamos quedarnos tanto tiempo además tenemos que estar a las ocho en el centro de concentración para la segunda prueba― Y a eso el dúo no tuvo nada que decir despidiéndose de forma amistosa de los otros dos no sin antes una sugerencia del líbero que hizo surgir la discusión de ahora:

― ¿Eso fue una queja?

― ¿Queja?―repitió Hinata olvidando por completo a lo que se refería

―Sí tanto te molesta, habérmelo dicho antes

― ¿Ah?, no Tobio es solo q-que ellos podrían quedarse y…

―Sí las cosas son así ¡hoy voy a follarte toda la noche!

 _Si, Kageyama podía llegar a los extremos_ , lo que hizo que el pequeño adoptara una posición defensiva gritando un _"¡Ah!"_ totalmente sonrojado y fuera a recoger los platos sucios.

Pasaron cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que el rematador se atreviera a asomarse al cuarto que compartían, no sabiendo el destino que le deparaba.

― ¿Qué haces ahí parado tonto?, ven a dormir no voy a hacerte nada ―gritó desde la cama el setter. Hinata se atrevió a meterse por debajo de las sabanas, el más alto le paso una mano atrayéndolo un poco a él. El peli-naranja intentó acercarse un poco más al otro pero recordó que su pierna dolía un montón, aun así acomodo su cabeza cerca de Kageyama y le susurro _'Buenas noches Tobio'._

El otro le respondió y Hinata se quedó dormido

Los vítores se escuchaban en todas partes, Hinata intentó pellizcarse un brazo pero lo que veía ante sus ojos no era un sueño. Estaban en cuartos de final, Japón se enfrentaba a Rusia en esa ronda, el lugar donde estaban era enorme y por donde miraba veía gente animando a su equipo favorito

―No estás nervioso ¿cierto? ―preguntó Kageyama con el ceño fruncido

― ¡Claro que no! Estaré bien, solo que la cancha es muy grande

―Es como cualquier otra ―obvió el más alto

El otro asintió mientras escaneaba la duela una vez más, tal vez lo que el setter decía era cierto y solo estaba poniéndose nervioso, trato de recordar la técnica de relajación de Tanaka-sempai e intentó recordar lo más vergonzoso o malo que le hubiera pasado, _¿El golpe a Kageyama en el partido de práctica?, ¿La vez que pensó que reprobó quinto semestre?, ¿Cuándo no encontró a Natsu en el centro comercial?, ¿La declaración de su ahora esposo?_

Y mientras trataba de imaginarlo, Kageyama palmeó su espalda trayéndolo casi a la realidad, el peli-naranja siguió con la mirada al otro que se dirigió a la banca mirando a sus ahora compañeros, el equipo que representaba a Japón estaba formado por Suga, Daichi, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Yaku, Kageyama, Asahi, y él

 _Sin duda el equipo tenía buenos miembros_ , aunque todos deseaban que más personas pudieran entrar al torneo y más propiamente al equipo de su país, pero los que no estaban tenían sus esperanzas puestas en los si lo estaban, con una promesa nada silenciosa de que compartirían la cancha en la próxima.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora ya solo falta el capítulo final, ¿qué tal les ha parecido, empalagoso, OOC?

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que probablemente sea la próxima semana :)

¡Suerte y nos leemos!

 **Dez :)**


	3. Epílogo

¡Hola de nuevo!, y perdón, perdón por la tardanza, entrar a clases y acostumbrar mis horarios tomo algunos días.

Esta ya es la tercera y última parte de la historia, espero que les guste y cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, sin tanto de por medio les dejo el capítulo

 **Haikyuu!** No me pertenece, es de Haruichi Furudate-sensei

* * *

Mientras tanto una pareja discutía a lo lejos

― ¡Te dije que no apliqué!, no me rechazaron ―gruño un chico de ojos y pelo castaño desde las gradas de donde ahora Japón estaba a punto de enfrentarse

―Como digas Basukawa ―contestó con sarcasmo Iwaizumi

―Le he dado una oportunidad a Tobio-chan de lucirse ―sonrió Oikawa mirando la duela

―Lo que digas ― Iwaizumi rodó los ojos―, pero debes admitir que el equipo tiene presencia en la cancha

―Tal vez ― Oikawa cambio su mirada a una más seria― pero veamos cuanto pueden mantenerla, espero que Tobio y Chibi-chan puedan enfriar esa cabeza llena de aire

Unas filas más allá se encontraba un chico rubio desde la raíz a excepción por la puntas, miraba en apaciblemente el partido mientras intentaba comprender la visión de juego del equipo contrario

― ¡Kenma-san! ―gritó un chico peli-plateado desde tres bancas de distancia

―Lev, llegas tarde ―contestó Kenma con voz neutra

―Lo siento, pero el tráfico en el aeropuerto estaba horrible, Inuoka no lograba dar con la dirección

Las filas fueron llenándose de las personas que faltaban por llegar, algunos de lo que fue Nekoma, Karasuno, Aoba Josai, Idatte incluso por las familias de los jugadores, entre ellas una peli-naranja que animadamente le saludó y se sentó unas sillas más atrás. Los minutos antes de que el partido empezara iban disminuyendo cada vez más, momento que Daichi y Kuroo utilizaron para alentar al equipo

―Somos fuertes y de eso no cabe duda Nekoma, Karasuno―Kuroo mito de hito en hito a su actual equipo ―recuerden, _somos como la sangre en nuestras venas_ , manténganse fluyendo y sus mentes trabajando

―Esta es la primera vez que esto no es una batalla del basurero, ahora estamos del mismo lado de la cancha y somos aliados, lo mejor que Japón tiene ― Daichi alentó con entusiasmo

―No por mucho tiempo ― Una voz dijo con jovialidad desde la parte trasera de los jugadores

― ¿Iwaizumi-san? ― Kageyama preguntó confundido

― Kageyama, Hinata, un gusto volver a verlos ― Miró al peli-naranja que estaba un metro más lejos―Vine a desearles suerte y recordarles mantener la cabeza fría, no lo arruinen, los que estamos fuera de la cancha confiamos en ustedes ―pausó―. Pero recuerden que no quiere decir que nos dimos por vencidos, y la próxima eliminatoria terminara de ser enserio

Todo el equipo se paralizó unos segundos con las palabras dichas por el moreno, Iwaizumi al notar que en lugar de unas buenas palabras de aliento parecía una amenaza agregó

―No lo piensen tanto―comentó viendo hacia el otro lado― lo que dijo Kuroo-san es verdad, son lo mejor de lo mejor que nuestro país tiene para ofrecer así que no fue exactamente una amenaza lo antaño― Daichi y los demás que estaban conteniendo el aire suspiraron y asintieron enérgicamente, despidiéndose, yendo a la cancha agradecidos por las palabras del moreno

―Oye Kageyama―llamó la atención del setter pelinegro mientras el equipo comenzaba a formarse para entrar a la duela ―. No te pongas nervioso, te conozco de tu tiempo en la escuela media así que puede suceder, solo confía en tu equipo como lo has hecho hasta ahora, tú y Hinata-san siempre parecen hacer una buena combinación, no la desaprovechen

Kageyama asintió agradecido por el consejo de su sempai, se alejó rápidamente para alinearse con sus compañeros.

Las formalidades en la cancha fueron hechas los dos equipos alineándose para entrar a la duela, sin duda el equipo contrario se veía fuerte, Hinata y Kageyama podrían haberse preocupado más de lo que deberían pero recordaron las palabras dichas hace algunos años por Daichi-sempai

" _Si no somos capaces de mirar al enemigo de frente jamás lo venceremos"_

Y con eso las cosas parecieron relajarse, el partido comenzaba y la expectación estaba al máximo, por un segundo las esperanzas de todos parecieron conectarse comenzando con el juego.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado o sacado una sonrisa. Tengo en mente otro proyecto KageHina, apenas pueda hacerlo lo subiré.

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante casi el mes que duró el fic o que llegaron después, espero nos volvamos a leer muy pronto**

Y ya para finalizar ¿Conocen algún fic KageHina donde Kageyama y Hinata estén casados a parte de este?, he intentado buscar pero no he encontrado ninguno

¡Suerte y nos leemos!

 **Dez :)**


End file.
